Who Knows?
by Hime Chuu
Summary: Last Chap! Kencan yang Gagal dan liburan musim panas yang Gagal, kurasa telah terbayaran semua oleh malam yang indah ini./My First Lemon/ Happy Reading :D
1. Failed

**Who Knows?**

_Manusia hanya bisa berencana tapi yang menentukan tetaplah Tuhan._

_Manusia itu tak ada yang Sempurna. Kuingatkan sekali lagi –Tak satupun manusia didunia ini ada yang __**SEMPURNA.**_

_Jika memang ada tunjukkan padaku –__**Haruno Sakura.**_

**.**

.

.

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menghadap selembar kertas berukuran HVS yang tengah ia pegang sekarang ini. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan wajah yang seakan ingin menangis ia menatap kertas itu. Tas yang ia jinjing di tangan kirinya yang bebas pun jadi terasa tak berat lagi walau sebenarnya berisi buku-buku tebal , dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk gadis berambut pink itu berjalan dikoridor sekolah hingga melewati beberapa kelas yang ada disana. Posisinya saat ini, membuat ia tak menyadari keberadaan seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang tengah memperhatikannya dari radius 10 meter didepannya. Hingga pada akhirnya jarak itu pun menjadi semakin dekat karena gadis itu terus berjalan kedepan menuju tempatnya berdiri sampai…

5 meter…

3 meter…

2 meter…

1 meter…

0,5 meter…

Dan…

"DUAAAK." Untung saja hanya kepalanya yang terbentur didada bidang laki-laki itu, kalau tidak mungkin pantatnya sekarang sudah mencium lantai. Lebih baik lagi jika ia berjalan dengan kepala menghadap kedepan. Bukan begitu?

"Aduuh~" serunya kesakitan, dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang kertas itu kini ia arahkan menuju atas kepalanya guna mengusap-usap bagian yang kesakitan. Lagi-lagi, kertas itu membuatnya tak dapat melihat orang yang berada didepannya.

Merasa diabaikan, laki-laki itu menyingkap bagian bawah kertas yang ada didepan wajah gadis itu dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu sepetinya cukup lumayan, terbukti dengan matanya yang masih terpejam kesakitan dengan bibir yang mengerucut jengkel. Seakan-akan hari ini dia sudah jatuh tapi tetimpa tangga juga. Sungguh sial.

Tanpa laki-laki itu sadari sebuah senyum kini terukir diwajahnya, ekspresi gadis itu sepertinya berhasil membuat laki-laki didepanya tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu, Saku?" Suara dingin laki-laki itu berhasil membuat gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar sekaligus tak percaya dengan suara yang tengah ia dengar. Namun sepertinya kini ia harus mempercayainya. Mau tak mau. Yah- itu adalah suara Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sangat ia hindari untuk saat ini.

"Sa-Sasu-kun…" Terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seketika juga mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. "AH!" Pekiknya kemudian menggiring tangan kanannya yang memegang kertas itu kebelakang punggungnya dengan cepat kilat seakan tak ingin Sasuke melihat kertas itu. "Ti-tidak aku, aku, tidak ke-kehilangan sesuatu kok." Lanjutnya setengah mati mengucapkannya.

"Heh!" Seringaian jahil terukir diwajahnya yang tampan. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

Tanpa ada percakapan lagi Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya seakan meminta sesuatu dari Sakura, sedang tangan kirinya terlipat didepan dadanya.

Lagi. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Takut, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau ingin sesuatu Sa-sasu?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Yah- Sakura sangat tahu akan hal ini. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Ia hanya berharap semoga bukan 'itu' yang ia maksud.

"…" Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan tak bergeming pula –itulah Sasuke.

"Huuuuuft~," usai menghela nafas panjangnya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memberikan yang Sasuke inginkan. Perlahan, sangat pelan malah, Sakura menggiring tangan kanannya yang membawa kertas –barang yang sepertinya diinginkan olehnya- itu menuju tangan Sasuke. Sekarang kertas itu sudah sukses mendarat ditangan Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melihat kertas itu dengan seksama. Pertama kali yang Sasuke lihat adalah kolom kecil yang berada dipojok kanan paling atas, kolom nilai. Nilai yang tertera membuat Sasuke mengarahkan senyum sinisnya pada Sakura kemudian pandangannya mengarah lagi pada kertas yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kertas ulangan Matematika milik Sakura. Guna mengecek barang kali ada jawaban benar yang disalahkan. Namun nihil.

"Apa hanya nilai merah yang bisa kau dapatkan?" Gadis yang diajak bicara itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya penuh sesal.

"…" Giliran gadis itu kali ini yang tak menjawab.

"Dengan ini. Tak ada yang namanya kencan." Usai mengucapkannya Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Sakura yang masih tertunduk lemah dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sekarang yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya tertunduk sambil memandang kembali kertas ulangan matematikanya yang telah dikembalikan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi tadi dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Baka! Pantas kalau Sasuke marah. Nilai yang kudapatkan hanya angka 3. Sedangkan Sasuke 10. AAAAAHHH!"

.

.

.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou."

Sapaan yang saling bersahutan dikoridor sekolah bergema diseisi sekolah pertanda hampir seluruh penghuninya telah hadir. Tak terkecuali dengan Haruno Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Teriakkan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino sukses membuat langkah kaki Sakura berhenti. "Ohayoou~." Lanjutnya setelah tepat berada disamping Sakura. Sontak Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Ino –sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ohayou." Balasnya lemas tak bertenanga, lebih tepatnya malas.

"Hei, hei, hei," Ino tengah mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang tak besemangat sebelum melanjutkan ucapnnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu malas Sakura. Kau harus bersemangat." Kali ini Ino mengucapkannya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Sakura seakan-akan hendak mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura. Saat ini Sakura sangat malas bicara dengan siapa pun, dengan lembut ia raih kedua tangan Ino –yang masih asyik mengguncangkan bahunya- itu lalu ia jatuhkan lembut kembali disamping tubuh Ino dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino pun, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali kekelas. Ino hanya dapat memandang heran kepada temannya itu.

.

.

.

Beruntung buat murid yang sering terlambat karena guru awal pelajaran kali ini adalah wali murid mereka –Hatake Kakashi- si Tukang Telat. Dia adalah guru matematika.

"Kreeeek," suara pintu yang telah dibuka pertanda Kakashi-sensei telah datang. Namun yang muncul bukanlah laki-laki berambut perak, melainkan laki-laki berambut raven yang setahu Sakura seharusnya sekarang ia sedang menerima pelajaran dikelasnya 3.1, sedangkan ini adalah kelas 1.5 –kelas Sakura. 'Apa yang dia lakukan disni?' Batin Sakura.

Berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang ada didalam kelas…

"Kyaaaaaaa, Sasuke-senpai.." dengan mata yang berubah berbentuk hati, para gadis itu terus meneriakan namanya tanpa lelah. Hingga akhirnya suara bantingan buku yang ada ditangan Sasuke mendarat diatas meja guru dengan cukup keras dan sukses membuat mereka berhenti berteriak.

"Hari ini Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk mengisi kelas kalian karena beliau ada keperluan. Buka buku kalian halaman 65. Kalau ada yang tidak kalian ketahui tanyakan padaku."

"Hei, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Kulihat tadi sesekali Sasuke melihat kearahmu."

"HAH?" Sontak seluruh kelas menatap kearahnya penasaran. Telapak tangannya reflex sudah berada didepan mulutnya yang telah lepas kendali itu.

"Haruno-san, kuharap kau serius didalam kelas." Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Go-gomen Sa- maksudku Uchiha-senpai."

.

.

.

Istirahat

"Gomen Sakura-chan, gara-gara aku, kau jadi ditegur oleh Sasuke." Ucap Ino penuh penyesalan.

"Daijoubou. Lagipula ini semua salahku. Huft~." Balasnya lalu meminum susu kotaknya dengan malas.

'Cring cring cring.' Bunyi hp Sakura pertanda adanya email masuk.

**Kau sudah lihat papan pengumuman?**

**-Sasuke-**

**Memangnya ada apa dengan papan pengumuman?**

**-Sakura-**

**Sudah kuduga.**

**-Sasuke-**

"Jangan-jangan….." Tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya Sakura berlari menuju tempat papan pengumuman berada dan meninggalkan Ino –sahabat baiknya. Ino pun berlari mengikuti Sakura tanpa banyak bertanya.

**Pengumuman Siswa yang HARUS Mengikuti Pelajaran Tambahan Liburan Musim Panas**

**XXX**

**Haruno Sakura**

**XXX**

Dari arah belakang Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Masih dengan seringaiannya yang sinis itu –tentunya.

"Dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah ada liburan musim panas tahun ini."

**tbc~**

Akan aku ingatkan sekali lagi yah **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Aku tidak menerima flame kalian kecuali flame kalian bertujuan membangun dan berlogika

Aku benci orang yang besar mulut. Buktikan juga dengan tindakan kalian.

Walau aku tak menyukai semua pairing yang ada tapi sekalipun aku tak pernah menghina.

Buat kalian yang membaca **He Whom I Love **dan yang uda rivew aku ucapkan **Arigatou na ^^**

Untuk yang req sekuelnya. **Gomen ne**, aku gak bisa janji kasih sekuelnya, Doain aja aku nanti berubah pikiran **:P **Lebih tepatnya belum ada ide sih~

Ok. Akhir kata **Thank's For Reading Minna ^^**

**19 Oktober 2012**


	2. Miracle

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Warning: AU, OOC typo(s)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Sasu-Saku**

**Who Knows?**

**~Miracle~**

_Memang usahaku telah gagal. Kencan yang begitu aku inginkan pupus sudah. Liburan musim panas yang sangat kunantikan pun kandas. Aaaaaaarggghhh!_

_Kalau dibilang aku sabar, itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin._

_Karena aku tidak begitu._

_Aku sangat marah. Yah –marah pada diriku sendiri._

_Huuft~_

_Tapi…_

_Keajaiban itu masih ada kan? Hihihihihihi_

'I want you, I need you, I love you…' Suara nada dering HP Sakura memanggil terus-menerus pertanda ada telepon masuk. Nama yang tertera di ponselnya membuat Sakura enggan menekan tombol hijau. Dengan gerakan malas Sakura menekan tombol hijau tersebut pada akhirnya.

"Moshi moshi, Tou-chan." Sapanya pada orang diseberang sana yang ternyata adalah ayahnya –Haruno Jiraiya.

"Maaf ya Saku-chan. Hari ini Tou-chan tidak bisa pulang lagi kerumah." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan dan nada yang lembut agar putri semata wayangnya tidak marah. Lagi.

"Ini sudah hari ke-15 Tou-chan tidak pulang kerumah. 2 Minggu lebih 1 hari." Jelasnya mendetail. "Sekalian saja 1 bulan Tou-chan tidak pulang! Klik!" Lanjutnya dengan penuh amarah –yang tak sanggup lagi Sakura bendung, dan dengan sepihak ia memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Ne Sakura-chan, doushita no?" Tanya Ino yang ada disampingnya penasaran dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tou-chan, lagi-lagi tidak pulang kerumah. Heeeeh~" Usai menghela nafas panjangnya Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menghadap jalan trotoar –tempatnya berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama Ino setiap harinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kerumah Sasuke-senpai saja?" Pertanyaan Ino seketika menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura. Sebuah ide pun tiba-tiba muncul secara mendadak di otaknya. Tak lupa ia sertakan seringai iblis di bibir pinknya yang mungil.

"Arigatou ne, Ino-chan." Lagi-lagi tanpa penjelasan, Sakura berlari berlawanan arah meninggalkan Ino sendirian begitu saja –usai meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dibahu Ino dan mengucapkannya- hingga meninggalkan tanda tanya yang besar di otak Ino saat ini.

"Selalu saja. Seenaknya sendiri. Huuuft~" Dari jarak yang tak lagi dekat, tentu saja perkataan Ino tak dapat didengar oleh Sakura yang sedang berlari menuju tempat tujuannya sekarang.

.

.

.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"Eee, Saku-chaaan~" Gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis didepan wanita paruh baya cantik beranak 2 –yang telah membukakan pintu rumah Uchiha untuknya- itu. Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu Sasuke –Uchiha Mikoto- itu membalas senyum Sakura dengan pelukan hangat yang penuh rindu. "Kenapa tidak pernah kemari sayang?" Lanjut Mikoto.

"Eee, i-itu karena Saku sibuk Kaa-chan. Iya sibuk. Hehehe." Jawabnya penuh kebohongan karena tidak mungkin bagi Sakura membuat Mikoto yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri khawatir jika mengetahui kalau sebenarnya selama ini Jiraiya –ayahnya- sering meninggalkannya keluar kota sendirian dirumah. Bisa dipastikan Jiraiya tak hanya kena ceramah dari Mikoto, namun juga dari Uchiha Fugaku –ayah Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah menganggap Sakura seperti putri mereka sendiri. "Ayo masuk sayang."

"Apa Tou-chan dan Ita-nii belum pulang?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Apa kau kemari untuk mencari mereka?" Balas Mikoto bertanya dengan tujuan menggoda Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah dan tak lupa senyum malu-malu pun terukir dibibirnya. "Dia belum pulang sayang. Kau mau menunggunya disini atau dikamarnya?" Lanjut Mikoto to the point, tak mau membuat Sakura malu lagi.

"Aku tunggu dikamarnya saja Kaa-chan." Belum sempat kakinya menjangkau tangga, Mikoto sudah memanggil namanya lagi.

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu?" Sakura membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Mikoto dan menjawab dengan sopan, "Nanti saja Kaa-chan kalau Sasu sudah pulang."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

'Kreeek' Suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka pun terdengar halus. Tanpa seijin pemilik kamar, Sakura tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun memasuki kamar beraroma mint itu dengan langkah kaki yang mantap namun pelan.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu rapi dan bersih Sau-nyan." Sakura berjalan menuju meja belajar milik Sasuke yang terdapat di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Diatas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang berisikan foto mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura- berdua diwaktu Sakura masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP sedang Sasuke kelas 2 SMA. Didalam foto, Sakura membawa serangkai bunga dengan sebelah tangan membentuk huruf 'V' dengan senyum yang teramat manis, Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan stoic-nya tak peduli namun dalam foto itu ada senyum tipis yang terukir dibibirnya. Dari sini, pasti kalian bisa menebak kalau foto itu diambil disaat hari kelulusan Sakura dari sekolah sebelumnya. Melihat foto itu Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri hampir seperti orang gila. Bagaimana tidak, kalau memang mengenang pertemuan pertamanya lagi dengan Sasuke, itu membuatnya berfikir kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Pertemuan yang benar-benar tak terduga.

.

.

.

_Stasiun Konoha_

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink berumur 6 tahun itu terlihat sedang duduk sendirian disalah satu bangku tunggu distasiun. Sepertinya sekarang ia tak sendirian lagi, karena ada seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang mulai duduk disampingnya walau jarak mereka berjauhan. Umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh, hanya 2 tahun diatas gadis kcil itu._

_Merasa bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya, gadis kecil itu membuka sebuah buku –yang lebih tepatnya novel- itu untuk mengisi kebosanannya. Ia mulai membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman novel tersebut._

'_Sebentar lagi kan aku masuk kelas 1 SD. Kalau begitu aku mau belajar membaca ini saja, aah~' Ucapnya dalam hati._

_Sedangkan laki-laki kecil disampingnya terus-menerus melihat jam tangannya dengan wajah yang terlihat marah._

"_Apa kau menyukaiku, Onii-chan?" Sontak kalimat tanya itu membuat laki-laki kecil itu terperanjat kaget. Suara yang terdengar seperti anak kecil itu mengungkapkan rasa cintanya padanya? Kenal saja belum tentu. Itulah yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini._

"_Kenapa Onii-chan diam saja?"_

_Deg_

_Laki-laki kecil itu dibuat semakin tak berdaya oleh suara disampingnya. 'Kenapa dia begitu memaksa? Apa aku harus bilang Siapa kau?' laki-laki kecil itu hampir gila dibuatnya._

_Suara itu kini sudah mulai tak terdengar lagi, ini membuat laki-laki kecil itu bisa bernafas lega._

"_Kalau Onii-chan tidak menjawabnya…" Lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi malah lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan lebih dengan nada yang memaksa. Kini laki-laki kecil itu mulai menelan paksa ludahnya masuk. "Aku akan telanjang dihadapanmu. Milikilah aku Onii-chan, saat ini. Onega….."_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriakan laki-laki kecil itu berhasil memotong kata terakhir yang hendak keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan posisi berdiri menghadap gadis kecil disampingnya dan tangan yang mulai terkepal kuat di masing-masing samping tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu dibuat sangat kaget oleh gadis kecil itu, lebih tepatnya malu. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata dari tadi ia dibuat salah paham oleh gadis kecil itu. Dalam waktu bersamaan laki-laki kecil itu merasa lega sekaligus jengkel. Lega karena tak seperti yang di pikirkannya. Jengkel karena ia sudah dibuat seperti orang bodoh olehnya._

"_Kau kenapa?" Dengan polos dan tanpa rasa bersalah gadis kecil itu melontarkan pertanyaan naïf pada laki-laki disampingnya._

"_Harusnya aku yang bilang itu. Kau kenapa?" Tak mau kalah, laki-laki itu melontarkan kembali pertanyaannya pada gadis itu._

"_Aku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Memangnya ada orang lain disini?"_

"…" _Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, karena gadis itu terlihat tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud oleh laki-laki itu. Ekspresi naïf gadis itu membuat laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

"_Maksudku. Apa maksud dari kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi. Kata-kata itu tak semestinya dikatakan oleh gadis dibawah umur sepertimu." Ekspresi gadis itu pun mulai berubah dari tak mengerti menjadi mengerti._

"_Oh itu, aku hanya membaca apa yang tertulis dibuku ini kok." Gadis itu pun mengangkat buku yang tengah ia pegang sedari tadi agar laki-laki itu bisa melihatnya._

"_Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk SD. Makanya aku belajar membaca." Jelasnya lagi-lagi tanpa dosa. Gadis kecil ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Hingga membuatnya berfikir 'Jenius adalah hal terburuk yang kau miliki.' Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya laki-laki itu membatin hal yang tak semestinya itu._

_Setelah peristiwa itu mereka lama tak pernah bertemu lagi. Hingga kunjungan kesekolah yang gadis itu lakukan di SMP laki-laki itu berada. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban yang tak pernah mereka duga. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka bertemu kembali. Dan terjebak untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_._

_._

_._

Suara daun pintu yang mulai terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sakura akan kenangan masa lalunya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pemilik kamar yang baru saja datang.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang Sasu?" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah sibuk didepan lemari pakaian dan sibuk membuka dasi di lehernya.

"Ada rapat OSIS untuk festival sekolah tahun ini." Tanpa melihat ke arah gadis yang sekarang tepat berdiri dibelakangnya, Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Sakura. Kini selembar baju dan celana pendek sudah berada ditangannya, seakan menganggap Sakura tak ada, Sasuke membuka kemeja sekolahnya didepan Sakura.

"Hei, jangan buka baju disini Sasu!" Bentak Sakura sambil melempar handuk kearah Sasuke.

"Ini bukan pertama ataupun kedua kalinya kau melihatku telanjang dada Sakura. Blaaam."

"Kau tidak mandi?" Suara Sasuke lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura akan masa lalunya. "Dari tadi kulihat kau terus melamun, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Lanjutnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingat pertemuan kita dulu." Tawa pun terdengar dari bibir Sakura membuat Sasuke jengkel lalu melempar handuk di lehernya pada Sakura.

"Aah~"

"Kau menertawakanku?" Dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke memandang Sakura yang ada disampingnya sekarang. Namun bukannya mereda suara tawa itu, malah bertambah semakin keras.

"Waktu itu aku diundang di SMP Konoha untuk mengadakan pertunjukan teater. Karena tidak menemukan tempat yang tenang untuk menghafal dialog aku jadi berkeliling disana. Akhirnya aku sampai ditaman belakang. Tempat yang sangat sepi dan cocok untukku latihan…..

"_Wow~ Indah sekali." Kaki gadis itu berlari menuju bangku yang terletak disana. Ada 2 bangku yang saling memunggungi disana dan saling berhimpitan. Gadis itu terduduk disalah satu sisinya, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas disana –disisi lain bangku itu._

_Gadis itu mulai membuka bagian dialog yang belum ia hafal dengan baik._

"_Se-senpai. DAISUKI DA." Seketika teriakan gadis itu membangunkan laki-laki yang tertidur dibelakangnya. "Aku tahu kita masih belum saling mengenal, tapi aku sudah lama menyukai senpai. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi pacar yang baik untuk senpai. Jadi, to-tolong beri aku kesempatan." Lanjutnya._

"_Kalau aku bilang tidak apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kini giliran gadis itu yang terkejut. Mendengar suara yang asing tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki berambut raven tengah duduk disana._

"_Eeeeh?" Merasa tak mengerti gadis itu hanya ber-'eeeeeh' ria._

"_Kalau aku tidak menerima perasaanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ulangnya lebih jelas pada gadis didepannya._

"_Menerima? Perasaanku?"_

"_Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu gadis kecil. Jadi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Sedangkan gadis itu masih mencerna maksud laki-laki didepannya. Dan akhirnya…_

"_Tu-tunggu." Tidak mau kesalah pahaman ini terus berlanjut, gadis kecil itu mengejar laki-laki yang masih asyik berjalan didepannya. "Sepertinya senpai sudah salah paham." Jelasnya usai berhasil menghetikan langkah kaki laki-laki itu._

"_Maksudmu?" Gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan naskah yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Tangan kekar laki-laki didepannya itu dengan cekatan mengambil alih kertas itu dari tangannya. Betapa kagetnya laki-laki itu, ketika membaca dialog yang ada disana sama persisi dengan yang gadis itu ucapkan tadi._

"_Aku hanya belajar menghafal dialog dalam naskah itu. Maaf yah, sepertinya untuk kedua kalinya aku membuat orang lain salah paham."_

"_Apa maksudmu untuk kedua kalinya?"_

"_Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, distasiun Konoha, aku membuat seorang laki-laki salah paham. Dengan membaca salah satu dialog dalam novel dewasa milik ayahku. Maaf yah, lain kali aku akan memastikan tidak ada orang lain disekitarku. Bye." Penjelasan gadis kecil itu membuka tirai kenangan yang telah lama dalam ingatan laki-laki didepannya. Senyum pun terukir diwajah tampannya._

"Waktu itu, waktu kau menjelaskannya padaku. Jujur aku sangat senang." Kini Sasuke mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa?" Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya tepat diatas tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangan disamping kanan-kiri kepala Sasuke yang masih menyangga berat tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sasuke.

"…" Tak ada jawaban. Namun telapak tangan Sasuke sukses mendarat di balik leher Sakura guna menuntunnya untuk mendekat kepadanya. Kini bibir Sakura sukses mendarat dibibir tipis Sasuke. Lembut dan pelan, namun semakin dalam dan memabukkan. Kedua tangan Sakura tak lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, kedua tangan itu kini ia gunakan untuk memeluk leher Sasuke –erat, hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Pasokan oksigen mereka telah habis, ciuman pun mereka lepaskan dengan berat hati. Sedikit lagi, bibir Sasuke akan mendarat di bibir gadisnya, namun jari telunjuk kanan gadis itu menghalangi bibir Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Soal kencan yang aku rencanakan…" Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa masih mungkin untuk dilakukan?" Tatapnya dengan puppy eyes yang penuh harap.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke, mengalihkan jari telunjuk Sakura menjauh dari bibirnya, dan 'Cup.' Ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir Sakura. "Tidak!" Kini seringai iblis terukir diwajah Sasuke. Tak mau mendengar permintaan Sakura yang lain lagi, Sasuke pun memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian didalam kamarnya. Sedangkan ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang namanya keajaiban. AAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan posisi yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

_Chapter ini aku ceritakan tentang awal pertemuan mereka_

_Kenapa aku taruh di rating __**M**__? hahahaaa_

_Karena buat aman aja :D Menurutku ciuman bibir itu sudah termasuk __**M**__. hehehe_

_Buat yang mengharapkan konflik, aku belum memikirkannya._

_Aku mau focus sama __**Sasuke dan Sakura **__saja, untuk saat ini._

_Ingin buat sebuah kisah yang manis soalnya._

_Buat yang uda review :_

Ok. Akhir kata **Thank's For Reading Minna ^^**

_**21 October 2012**_


	3. I Love You, God

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Sasu-Saku**

**Who Knows?**

**~I Love You, God~**

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melamun diatas tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk erat guling beraroma mint milik Sasuke. Rambut yang masih basah dan masih terlihat acak-acakan menandakan kalau ia baru saja selesai mandi tak lupa kaos berwarna biru milik Sasuke membalut tubuhnya yang mungil.

Malam ini Sakura memutuskan untuk bermalam dirumah Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku mengijinkannya dengan senang hati, mengingat sudah lama Sakura tak pernah menginap disini. Karena Sakura tak ikut makan malam bersama-sama, Sasuke membawakan makan malam Sakura kekamarnya –sandwich dan susu hangat.

"Makanlah, ini ada sandwich dan segelas susu kesukaanmu." Sasuke menaruh nampan itu diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, sedangkan ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur –disamping Sakura.

"Tadi. Tadi ayah menelponku." Sakura tak bergeming dari posisinya –sama sekali.

"Aku tahu. Tadi ibu sudah memberitahuku."

"Ayah akan mengajakku pindah. Pindah ke Sunagakure." Kini Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada guling dipelukannya. Suara tangis halus pun mulai terdengar.

"Kapan?"

"Hikz…Hikz… Minggu depan." Suara tangisnya kini bertambah keras, Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia lempar guling itu lalu berganti memeluk Sasuke erat-erat dan mulai menjatuhkan airmatanya dibahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengarahkan wajah Sakura tepat didepan wajahnya. Menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dipipinya yang mulus, lalu perlahan mengecup dahinya hingga turun tepat dibibir mungil Sakura. Mulanya hanya kecupan biasa namun lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman, kemudian berubah lagi menjadi kuluman. Kuluman yang sangat dalam, hingga mereka terbuai dan terbawa oleh suasana. Kini lidah mereka saling menjajaki satu sama lain, airmata yang kembali turun ke pipi Sakura mengalir kedalam mulutnya, namun rasa asin dari airmata Sakura tak menghentikan Sasuke untuk terus mengulum bibir Sakura. Bagi mereka itu seperti pelengkap dalam cumbuannya. Tangan Sakura terus menjambak rambut bagian belakang Sasuke dengan lembut, sedang tangan Sasuke berada di belakang leher Sakura. Ciuman mereka sangat dalam, kepala yang terus-menerus berpindah dari kanan-ke kiri menandakan hasrat yang mulai memuncak.

Sasuke mulai membaringkan tubuh mungil Sakura. Kini posisi Sasuke tepat berada diatas tubuh Sakura. Ciuman Sasuke kini mulai turun kelehernya, disana Sasuke membuat sebuah tanda merah yang sangat indah. Suara desahan lembut mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Suara itu pula yang membuat Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya selama 3 tahun ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam balik baju Sakura. Kaos yang longgar memudahkannya untuk menerobos masuk dan menemukan keberadaan buah dada Sakura yang menonjol –walau tidak begitu besar. Sasuke memulai dengan remasan lemahnya hingga menjadi remasan yang kuat.

"A-A-A-a~ Hm..Hm~" Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya. Remasannya berhasil membuat Sakura untuk berteriak untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka. Tak mau membuat kaos menjadi pengganggunya, Sasuke pun menanggalkan bajunya terlebih dahulu kemudian ia raih kaos Sakura –namun "Ja-jangan Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghalangi tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya?" Bisik Sasuke tepat didepan telinganya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

Tangan Sakura melonggar, tak mau buang waktu Sasuke langsung menanggalkan kaos Sakura hingga menampakkan buah dadanya yang masih terbalut dengan bra-nya yang berenda-renda sedang bagian bawah Sakura sekarang hanya tertutup oleh pakaian dalamnya saja. Alasannya mudah, karena Sakura hanya menggunakan kaos Sasuke tanpa menggunakan celana panjang.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke telah menanggalkan bra Sakura sekarang. Mulut Sasuke kini sudah berada dibagian kiri buah dada Sakura. Menjilatinya dan menghisapnya. Hingga membuat mulut Sakura mendesah dan berteriak tiada henti. Sedang tangan kanan Sasuke, ia selipkan pada celana dalam Sakura dan menggesek klitoris yang ada disana.

"A-A-Ahhh…AAAAAAAAH." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan tangan kanannya ketika Sakura telah mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama.

"Kau basah." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya karena malu sedang Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Celana dalam Sakura sudah tak berguna lagi berada disana. Sasuke memelorotkannya hingga memperlihatkan kemaluan Sakura yang berwarna pink yang telah basah itu.

"Jangan kau lihat terus. A-aku malu."

"Kalau begini kau tidak akan malu kan?" Seru Sasuke usai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kini mereka berdua benar-benar tak dilapisi sehelai benang pun.

Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke membuka lebar kedua kaki Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, Sasuke mengarahkan kemaluannya tepat didepan lubang vagina Sakura. Baru saja sebagian kecil dari kemaluan Sasuke memasuki lubangnya, namun Sakura sudah menjerit kesakitan.

"AAAAAAKHHH. Sa-kit~"

"Hanya sebentar tak akan bertahan lama. Bersabarlah."

"AAAh… AAAAAKHHH… Hen-hentikan kumohon. Sa-kit!" Sakura terus mendorong perut Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatanya sebentar.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHHHHH !" Dengan satu kali hentakan, Sasuke berhasil memasukkan seluruh kemaluannya pada vagina Sakura. Oleh karena itu, teriakan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Gomen. Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanpa melepas kemaluannya yang masih berada didalam vagina Sakura, Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Airmata bahagia keluar dari mata Sakura yang mulai sayu karena rasa nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ti-dak Sa-su-nyan. Te-rus-kan sa-ja."

Sasuke melakukan apa yang Sakura inginkan hingga ia mencapai orgasmenya berkali-kali karena kegiatan in-out yang Sasuke lakukan. Tak sekali ataupun dua kali bahkan lebih, Sakura terus meminta Sasuke untuk mempercepat temponya. Berbagai posisi telah mereka lakukan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mencapai puncaknya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"A-A-AAKH!" Cairan kental itu Sasuke keluarkan tepat diatas perut Sakura.

Nafas panjang terus-menerus mereka keluarkan. Lelah –pasti. Sekarang mereka berbaring didalam satu selimut dan satu tempat tidur. Hanya ada perasaan senang dihati mereka.

"Tidurlah, besok kita masih harus berangkat kesekolah." Pinta Sasuke pada Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak ngantuk."

"Kau masih memikirkan kepindahanmu?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau pikirkan?"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Bayangkan saja, aku akan berpisah denganmu. Apa berita ini membuatmu senang? Jadi hanya aku yang tidak suka berhubungan jarak jauh? Jadi kau suka aku pindah kesana?" Kini Sakura diliputi amarah. Saking jengkelnya Sakura merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk hingga memperlihatkan buah dadanya kembali.

"Tentu saja. Kepindahanmu membuatku senang, bahkan sangat senang."

"APA?" Sasuke kini duduk disamping Sakura dan membelai rambutnya yang halus namun dengan kasar ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut untuk memberitahukanmu sebelumnya namun karena ada berita bagus ini. Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang." Sasuke membuka laci pada meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat dari sana dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sakura benar-benar dibuat bertanya-tanya oleh Sasuke.

"Bukalah!"

Sakura tak sanggup membendung airmatanya lagi. Kali ini bukan airmata sedih namun airmata bahagia. Amplop itu berisi sebuah pernyataan dimana Sasuke diterima di universitas kedokteran ternama. Universitas Sunagakure.

"Ini sugguhankan? Tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak." Satu kata dari Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura kembali pada pelukannya.

Jarak?

Waktu?

Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Lagi.

Kencan yang Gagal dan liburan musim panas yang Gagal, kurasa telah terbayaran semua oleh malam yang indah ini.

Kamisama, terima kasih, terima kasih sekali atas semua yang telah Engkau rancang untukku.

Maksudku untuk kami –Aku dan Sasuke ^^

"Sasu."

"Hn."

"Jika ayah tidak mengajakku pindah ke Sunagakure. Apa kau akan tetap mengambil kuliah disana?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?"

"…"

"Sasu-nyan~"

"Tidurlah sudah malam."

"Ukh. Selalu saja begitu. Apa susahnya sih, kan tinggal jawab aja."

'Aku akan menikahimu agar kau tak dimiliki oleh orang lain, Sakura. Semua sudah kurencanakan dari awal.' Inilah isi hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**:: Owari ::**

**Buat yang review "Arigatou ya ^^"**

**SakuraChiha93****, ****Ran Murasaki SS****, uciharuno chika, sasusakuloverforever, ****Karasu Uchiha****, Guest, Vamput, ****SeiHinamori****, ****FuRaHeart****.**

**Hyuh~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini… Gomen aku gak buat panjang fic-nya cz disini aku buat Sasu suayang banget sama Saku jadi males bikin konfliknya :D**

**Ini lemon pertamaku ;_;**

**Kalau jelek maav yah T_T**

**Kubuat langsung Sasu nyerang soalnya dia senang banget sama kabar yang Saku sampaikan. Saking senangnya sampe gak bisa mbendungnya ^^ hihihihihi**

**Ok lah… ^^ Semoga kalian menyukainya yah ^**

**Dari awal emang gak mau bikin fic ini panjang-panjang kok. Segini aja deh cukup yang penting rasa sukanya Sasu tersampaikan ^^**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**30 November 2012**


End file.
